


Team Octrix Revolution(TOR)

by Lyria_official



Series: Team octrix revolution [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, Metal Gear, Supernatural
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyria_official/pseuds/Lyria_official
Summary: Its a story mixed with different characters of different games and anime like Dante of Dmc,Vergil of Dmc,Nero of Dmc,Marie of dmc,Raiden of metal gear and  three more OCs. They come as a team living and fighting with difficulties.A story mixed with action,supernaturals,love,twist and many more....Its not based on any original story of DMC or Metal gear...Read to know what happens in their life and how they live....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers.Updating the story might delay often.I apologise for that and hope you all will be patient and understand.If any mistakes you want to point out or correct it.Feel free to comment.Thankyou.

**Prologue**

It was a sunny day in military HQ, scattered in the corner of London.Soldiers and cadets were busy training while Majors and Commanders were inspecting them.In the HQ division 3. Soldiers were at training hall doing regular exercise.Among them was HQ's famous cadet Lyria Shipphairen.Eyes carrying determination and pain at the same time.She was busy in hand to hand combat with one of the soldier while others sneaking glances at her once in a while.They all wondered what is there in this girl that makes her so strong and dominant while they all lack something at some fields.It was like a mystery to them even she herself was a mystery that only god can solve.

  
Someone from behind called the tall female interrupting everyone's thought.Upon glancing they found a brunette energetic as ever grinning at Lyria god knows for what reason.Lyria turned and a smile formed on her rosy lips."Liri, Commando Saije has asked both of us to report to him", enquired the brunette."Oh yeah Kate, let's go.Maybe it is the time...",Lyria said confusing the brunette now known as Kate."What time are you talking about?Are we getting punished,don't tell me we messed up something or I screwed something,Now they will kick is out,OMG.I will have to han-" "Kate.We are not in trouble nor we are getting punished.Someone came from an organisation or something in search of best soldiers worthy for forming a cop and we were recommend by Commando,so we are going for a survival test."Lyria replied stopping Kate's blabbering.Kate's face lit up."Woah....We are going to a special cop and can kick some butts.hehe.. that's real fun."

They laughed and arrived at a chamber type room."Welcome Cadet Shipphairen,Cadet Everdeen,today we have a good task for you. You are joining a special cop that deals with demons and supernatural species as the Curnol has chooses you both by observing your skills.You will be fighting against a caged monster and prove yourselves Worthy of being the one chosen.I hope you won't disappoint Curnol and the HQ." "Yes sir!We both will give our best."both the girls said. They were now in middle of the big room standing before a hungry looking monster.They both smirked at each other,"Well Liri, let's do this."

"Oh yeah,I am all fired up!",Liri cheered and they both ran on each side to attack the monster.The monster roared and threw its claws at Liri but she countered the attack by dodgeing it by jump.Kate ran and jumped at its hand cutting its veins but it shook its hand violently to make her fall.Liri now took a hold on her sword and started slashing at its feet making it roar in pain."Kate!Move 17. Now!"On Liri's command Kate ran towards Liri and used her outstretched hand as a base to back flip and jump high on the monster's stomach.She slashed onto it making blood gush out.While Liri used the opportunity to attack on its back and run to its head.On reaching its head Liri thrushed her sword on the monster's skull making it screech in pain.Kate climbed down and watched Liri kill the monster.she thrushed the sword deeper and after 2 seconds the monster fell limp on the ground.Liri hoped of the now dead monster."Woohooh!We did it!we kicked that demon's butt"

"Well Kate not really,not yet" this confused Kate."What are you talking a-"those sentences didn't left her mouth as the monster roared and thrushed its bloody claws on Lyria but she jumped at the moment and landed on the monster with her sword's final blow and made the monster quiet forever."Now its over",Lyria replied and hopped off the monster."Always keep your guard up and breware of enemies tricks",advised Liri to Kate.Kate nodded and smiled."You are a warrior ,You know",she praised Liri.They smiled and went out of the room.Commando Seije was standing there smiling and looking very proud."Well done Cadets,you both are honour of the military and humanity.You both are now the member of Special cops.Congratulation.Today you both will set out for cops base at evening,take rest and pack your utilities."They gave a salute to commando and took off.

  
"I can't believe I am a part of something so great.But I am nervous, what if they don't like me,what if I am not good for them...."Kate asked panicking.Lyria put a comforting hands on Kate's shoulder and smiled,"You will be completely fine,dont worry.They will accept you for who you Are ,just remember the training and aim of your life,everything will be fine,trust me.And if not I am always with you to help you..Ok" Kate smiled assuring and went to sau good bye to others.

  
Lyria finished packing then noticed a photo laying on her table.It was a photo of a women.She picked it up and walked to the open window.She looked down at the photo for quite minutes then said,"I am going to start a new life mother.A new page of this new book.I will fight for humanity and protect my friends and this world.Your sacrifice won't go in vain mother.I promise with my life..."She kept the photo on the table and picked her bags.She walked out in the hall waving goodbye to everyone and came out of the HQ.She started her bike and looked backed at the HQ one last time then setting off towards her home,new future, new life with her friend..


	2. Welcome to the Team

The night has arrived.Lyria and Kate rode towards Portsmouth in southern England.Their journey was peaceful as they rode faster through forest way.After an hour or two they arrived at a baren land beside sea.The came to a stop and Lyria padded on a smooth surface and a digital tab emerged out of the ground.She puzzled with some codes and the baren ground started fragmenting and made a way to the underground.You see the base is situated underground away from any civilization.They climbed the Elevator and it started going down.After five-six minutes they arrived to a big gate.

The gate opened,Kate started biting her lips due to nervousness.As the gate opened they both came face to face with six people standing at the middle._'Oh yeah...',_Lyria thought confidently.Her face was emotionless and eyes held a glowing determination.She was holding a big case in one hand and a big rifle at her back.The people in front of her were looking at her frozen and shocked.

??? P.O.V

The moment the gates opened there was standing in front of me a beautiful looking girl with her friend.

_Flashback to noon_   
_We were busy chitchating when Curnol's voice came through speakers,"Good afternoon team,today we have two new members of team arriving at night.So hope you all are ready to Welcome them". We all git excited fir meeting this newbies."So Dante,what do you think these newbies are like?Maybe like us or boring?""Who knows Bro we have to wait and see,"after that we all started preparing for our newbies welcome._   
_Flashback Over_

Now that I think about it we got hell of girls in our team.

Vergil's P.O.V  
Woah...these girls are looking pretty cool,maybe they are cooler than us.Well I can see my flirty brother's gaze already on the tall female.Well this is interesting...

JR's P.O.V  
New female members,Oh yeah that's pretty cool.Well I kinda like the brunette and the tall one is looking badass but seems like Dante already has his eyes on her.Ha,such a flirt.

Nero's P.O.V  
This is getting interesting.The look on the boys faces well especially Dante's.Hilarious.

Marie's and Kristine's P.O.V  
Hell Yeah!More girls in the team.Thats awesome!!!

Kate's P.O.V  
Is there something shocking written on Liri's face.All the boys are looking at us weirdly.The Red coat boy is looking at her like she is the newest thing in the world.Is that a drool I see coming out of his mouth,Ew.Maybe I'm just seeing things...

Normal P.O.V

Lyria and Kate entered the hall in front of now two excited girls and four mesmerized boys."Hiya!I am Kate Everdeen.Nice to meet you",Kate introduced cheerfully.Lyria smiled at her friend and said,"I'm Lyria Shipphairen,hope we can be friends."Vergil was the first one to snap out of his thoughts and greeted,"I am Vergil Belevin.""I am Jack Raiden,but you can call me JR",JR said."Hello,I am Nero Zeus".

Now Dante got his chance,"Hey miss,The names Dante Belevin,Team Captain,Welcome to the team miss Lyria,miss Kate".Both the girls said Thankyou to them."Hi Lyria,Kate I am Marie Austen and this is Kristine Noxx,Nice to have more girls in the team".Marie cheered and Kristine nodded smiling."Well now that you all met our new members of the team,its time to settle down as tomorrow we have a long day.And welcome to the team Lady Lyria,Lady Kate."Curnol announced and took off.Girls of the team showed them their room which was big and has two beds.They left them to settle down.  
After one hour Lyria and Kate were looking around the Base as now their home.T hey came to a balcony when Kate asked,"Do you really think I will be able to be a good member.What if I screw something,what if no one likes me?"On this Lyria smiled and said to Kate,"Look at me Kate,What you have learnt in military base,what I've told you before you just have to believe in yourself and do what is Right.I'm here with you don't I?So don't worry okay.Lets go to bed."

It was midnight and Everyone at base were asleep,well maybe not everyone.Four shadows sneaked inside Kate and Lyria's room.They were sleeping soundly.Someone approached Liri's bedside.They thought she is asleep,but whom am I kidding, next the moment you know a striking sound was heard and Someone among shadows fell on the bed. When lights were switched,they found Vergil and Nero in a tight Headlock by Liri,JR was kneeled by Kate and an Passed out Dante on Liri's bed.Everything was silent,not a single words were exchanged.

  
Everyone were looking at Dante's limp body.'_What in the world!One little strike,and he's out like light',_Vergil thought looking at his twin shocked.After few minutes JR broke the silence,"Woah woah,Calm down,cald down.We are not here to hurt you.Well...um..we were kinda passing by so we thought we should checkup on you,if you are ok.Sorry,we shouldn't have sneaked in like that.We won't do that again."Liri sighed and released both the boys and apologised,"Sorry about him,It was just instinct.I didnt mean to hurt any one of you."They waved it as a ok and took Dante and went out of the room.Liri sighed again and went back to bed.

While Kate went down to drink water.  
She reached to refrigerator but got startled by JR standing beside her."Woah.whats with you startling me today."JR smiled sheepishly and apologised.They made Coffee and started talking.After a good gossip Kate stood to leave.Halfway she turned and smiled at JR"You know,I am gonna look forward in work ing with you in future".She left.JR stood there comprehending her words but nothinless smiled and left for bed.


	3. Lets give this team A Name

The morning was quiet and peaceful as every seemed to be sleeping.Well,except for someone who is a morning person of the team,and well that would be Vergil.As usual he came down to training room for exercise.  
Everything was silent not that he minded it.It was a pleasure for him to be able to workout in peace where no one bothers him.

  
As he was one level above the training room he noticed sudden changes in there.Towels and water boosters were cleanly kept on the benches.Now that he know he was not alone there.

  
As he searched for the company he found the tall female perfectly in her sports top and leggings,hairs in high pony and gracefully doing workout.He was surprised to find someone a morning person like him.Let alone someone who just joined the team yesterday,Lyria.

  
It was 4:30 now and he was wondering how long she was here doing exercise.He stood their silently mesmerized by her.He was deeply engaged in watching her that he didn't noticed other member coming down too.  
When they saw him they were all curious as to what made Vergil stop his workout and stand there daydreaming.

They all stood beside Vergil well except Kate who probably was still sleeping.They were all standing now surprised as they looked at Lyria.Vergil was looking impressed,Other boys were surprised,girls were admiring her figure and well Dante he was looking at her seemingly.  
Everyone has only one thought in their minds that how come someone beat Vergil in morning workout.

After 5 minutes Kate came for checking out.She grinned cheekily when she saw Lyria doing exercise and her team member's facial expressions.She broke the silence,"Eh..Good morning guys.Well if you're watching Lyria and wondering so you should know she is the most early morning person I have ever seen.Even in military base she used to wake up at like 3:30 and do exercise and training.Well its not so surprising because she is good at punctuality."When she said all those things they understood the situation."Hey Good morning Liri!Up early again,oh well."Kate exclaimed as she and rest made their way to training room.  
Lyria smiled and greeted everyone and they continued their exercise.


	4. Underestimating The Girl.Oh Boy...You are GONE!(Part1)

Today was similar like past two days.All were doing morning exercise.But a silver haired boy was staring at a blue haired girl.When Kate noticed she grunted'"Why in the world are you staring at us?Don't you have exercise to do,Mr.Dante?"Dante's eyes widened and he replied quickly"Nope,I was just observing your workout skill and by how it looks you both are doing pretty well."Kate then asked cockily,"So what do you think we are best and can even fight better."Dante raised his eyebrows in amusement."Oh really?You girls can fight better than me...hah!I highly doubt that.You are newbies and didn't even faced a single demon yet.No one ever defeated me..and that's why I am the captain",He said proudly.

"You seems too much confident,don't you?"Lyria finally opened her mouth an emotionless expression on her face."You have so much ego on being captain that you go underestimate us girls.And didn't you ever heard 'don't judge a book by its cover'.Well then why not let's see who is strong and who is not?"

Dante smirked,"Are you challenging me?Girl you should think about this 100 times before.""Oh yeah Mr.Dante I am challenging you.You should know not to underestimate us and think about it 100 times",Lyria replied sassily."Hey if it's a match..why not you all go against me and Lyria?And if she wins she will be the next captain.",Kate suggested.Everyone except Lyria looked at her shocked"You really sure you want to fight all alone against us?",Nero asked."Ofcourse we can and we want to",Lyria replied simply."Alright I am fine with this and eventually we can get a captain again after all the team is complete",Vergil agreed and everyone nodded."Alright then it's all settled tomorrow morning we will have a match for for next captain.And you will know who is strong here,Miss Lyria "Dante declared and smirked.Lyria smirked back"We will see ,Mr.Dante."They all went to do their daily work.

NEXT DAY~

Next day came pretty soon.Every one were in a big training hall under level the HQKate asked Liri,"You have our weapon case with you.Can you bring and open it?" Liri nodded and went in her room.After a while she brought a big weapon case and a thin one.She kept them an the table.Everyone was looking at her and curious to what weapon they have.She set the thin one first.She opened the lock and then slowly opened the lid.Everyone saw something with blue purple mixed colour shining.She waved her hand over it and a transparent white light appeared and disappeared soon as if it was a shield.She held the hilt and lifted up the weapon.Everyone except Kate were amused.It was a beautiful long sword with purple body and blue edges. She handed it to Kate.Kate smiled and said,"This is my awsome sword Sparkx.Liri gave this to me.Its really cool."Liri smiled and moved to the large box.The team was curious and interested as to what Liri has if Kate's sword is so cool.Liri pressed the lock on the edge and pushed it in like solving a puzzle box.The lock clicked.She opened the lid and a bright light blinded the surrounding.When the light cleared everyone saw a bright blue light covering a big weapon.She touched the weapon and spoke softy"_xypníste, pantodýnamos mía mou_(wake up, my almighty one)." The moment she touched the weapon sparks came out.She waved her hand and the glowing light went in her hand.she lifted the weapon.All of them were shocked and Kate was amused.It was a big sword.Well not just some normal one.It was a sword with a striking lightning like shape.Its edges were sharp and glowing sparks.In the middle there were design of lightning glowing in bright blue.It was glowing faintly and often emitting sparks .They were looking at it like they saw it for first time which actually they were.Kate looked at their faces and giggled."And that is Liri's baby...the awsomest sword,Nephilium.Its her knight and she is it's master.The best weapon I have ever seen."Kate explained to all.They were still amused as how big and cool that sword was and wondered how she got that sword but never asked.

"Well now then let's start shall we."Dante declared."There will be multiple matches and both will fight solo against one or two of us.Well if you want more you can just ask.You both can even team up together.Atlast I will fight the winner and that will decide all."Everyone agreed.Kate decided she wants to go first and leave the best for the last.She went up against Marie and Kristine first.They were pretty easy Marie was using Kalina Ann which was entertaining Kate as she was jumping on the missiles and wishing around.Liri was giggling at the sight.Kate took down Marie soon by couple to strikes of Sparkx.Then Kristine was like Marie as she was using her guns.She was taken down easily.(I am kinda not in a mood to explain the whole fight)Then Kate went up against Nero and Vergil.S he asked them to fight as duel.Nero was using Bringer which was a little hard to block.But somehow managed it with her sword.She clashed with his Red Queen and jumped back.She stacked Vergil they came in a sword clash.

Block,clash,kick,jump,block,kick,jump,clash...This was the pattern those three were going.Kate soon got frustrated and thrusted Nero with Sparkx and Kicked Vergil on chest which got them flying and bang on the wall.They were groaning and gave up.JR had a amusing expression on his face.Past fights he was watching her carefully and was analysing every move but her skillfully moves impressed him a lot.

Now it was Kate against Dante and JR.He has been waiting to fight her and test her skills himself.They came out in middle."Girl!Need a hand?"Liri asked Kate and Kate smiled"Hell yeah!Girl comeon..let's kick their asses."Now it was Kate and Liri against Dante and JR."Ready to get on those moves?",Liri asked smirked.Kate smirked back"Ready as I ever be!"They both clashed with the both boys.T hey came on a hand to hand combat series.Liri was clashing with dante while kate with JR.

Kick,block,punch,kick,block,punch,jump,kick,punch,block...whole series continued.They came clashing their swords.Sparkx clashing Armor breaker and Nephilium clashing Rebellion.All four were at immense fight.At some places they used guns too.The girls jumped and exchanged their places."Kate Move 26!"Kate's leg clasped with Dante's and she twisted her body in clockwise angle taking Dante with her and threw him on the ground.On the other hand Liri jumped on JR and clasped his hands and threw him across her shoulder and crashed him on the ground.Other's were watching amused.They soon went on a sword clash again.Then Kate kicked JR's hand making the sword fall and Liri punched him hard on stomach making him crash on ground.The girls then clashed their swords with Dante's and Kicked him hard.This ended their round.The girls both high-fived.

Now it was Liri's turn to fight against all.Again Marie and Kristine came first.They were easily brought down.Liri slashed all the missiles Marie launched and douged all the bullets Kristine fired.

Boys were not surprised as they were pretty much brought down by Kate.Now it was Liri's turn with boys.She was standing at the middle with a serious face.Her bangs falling on her eyes.She turned to face the boys.Then she opened her mouth and said coldly.

"I want to fight all four of you altogether."


	5. Underestimating The Girl.Oh Boy...You are GONE!(Part2)

Recap~

Now it was Liri's turn with boys.She was standing at the middle with a serious face.Her bangs falling on her eyes.She turned to face the boys.Then she opened her mouth and said coldly.

"I want to fight all four of you altogether."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone were shocked at what Liri said.There was a deep silence.No one said anything.They all were starring at Liri like hawk who stood there emotionless."A-Are you really sure y-you want to fight them altogether?"Marie stuttered.She and others had doubt how Liri being alone will go against 4 skilled boys?Liri just nodded at them.The boys sighed and came to the field."Go Liri!Kick their asses and show them!"Kate cheered.Liri just nodded and came to face boys.Dante smirked"Well Liri.You're all alone now.But now I will definitely show you who's the boss.You're going down soon."Liri just smirked evily"Hah..big words Dante...we will see about that soon enough."

Marie and Kristine were standing there still shocked,Kate was sitting on bench and smiling like an idiot and eating popcorn?The boys were looking at Liri carefully.'_Hm..I don't think this will be easy...she is very skilled.Have to be carefull'_Vergil thought.'_This will be interesting..She is better than Kate too'_JR though.Nero has similar thoughts and Dante'_'Well have to win but this girl looks very powerful to be taken out easily'_They all surrounded Liri like a prey and watched her.They lunged at her together.Liri lifted her sword and blocked all their swords.They started putting pressure but Liri didn't budge.She forcefully pushed Nephilium and all the boys stumbled back.Vergil came at full speed and started hand to hand combat.They were fast.seeing her distracted JR came behind her to deliver a punch but she caught his fist without even looking at him and twisted it.She jumped and Kicked both of them and they went flying.

Dante and Nero now started fighting.They delivered many kicks and punched and Liri blocked them.She bot hit few time but only stumbled a little and carried on.Nero thrashed the bringer at her but she dogged it with by throwing back her head.She kicked Dante at shin and punched Nero and they crashed to the ground.JR came slashing his sword at her but she blocked it with Nephilium and sparks came out.Vergil used summoning swords at her but she slashed them all at full speed.She sliced Vergil's shoulder with Nephilium and he got shocked.She clashed With JR and blocked Nero's sword with her legs.She jumped up still blocking them and did a Summersault in the air and hit both the boys and sent them crashing to the wall.Dante used his guns to shoot at her but she ran on the wall and douged them all.(it rhymed)She made a front flip and came kicking the sword that was coming her way.

Girls were watching shocked and Kate was smirking'_Hehe...they don't know who they are against.They will be down soon.'_While all the boys came running and clashed their swords at Liri but she jumped up and came down on their swords making them stumbling.She punched Nero and JR and Kicked Dante and Vergil.They all banged on the wall.Nero recovered first and ran at her and slashed his sword and bringer at same time,she block the brother's attacks with sword which touched him and gave him shock he jerked back and she blocked the sword with her other hand and pulled it which made Nero stumble at front and she kicked his chin hard and he went flying in air and crashed on the wall and blacked out.

Seeing this Vergil came with Yamato and summoning swords aimed at her in full speed.She slashed all the swords at full speed and waved her sword at Vergil which he blocked with Yamato.This made him stumbled a little and she took her chance and banged her head with his.His head started bleeding with a socket ing cracking sound.He was going to launch a summoning sword at her but she grabbed him by collar and her bed the summoning sword and threw him at the wall which he crashed and the summoning sword stuck on his coat leaving him handing there...half conscious.

This made JR angry and he and Dante clashed at her in full speed which she blocked at same speed and punched JR square on his jaw which again made a sickening crack sound and Kicked his sword out of his hand and grabbed his whole body dogging Dante's kick and send him crashing on the corner of the room.He laid there dazed and watching the last fight.

It was now Dante and Liri.Tbey clashed their swords again glows and sparks coming out .They were clashing and thrashing at full speed.He grabbed her sword tightly.She jumped on him and used her legs to push on his chest and grabbing his jacket she again threw him over her shoulder and he crashed on the ground but stood up soon.He pulled her legs making her fall and stood up crashing his swords at her which she dogged in lying position only.she kicked him and stood up.She punched his stomach and punched her chest but more her boobs.She didn't budge and delivered a nice kick where the sun doesn't shine.His eyes widened and he bit his lips together to suppress his scream.He tried to kick her but she caught his leg and twisted it.He stood immediately and slashed his sword at her in full force but she kicked his sword which flew in the air and got stuck on the middle of the field and then she grabbed him by his waist and flipped him over her shoulder and immediately sat on his stomach and held her sword on his neck.Dante looked at her dazed and shocked.Silence filled the room and ahe smirked and said,"You should never underestimate me or any girl,otherwise consequences will be much worse." Everyone were shocked at what happened.Boys laid there and looked at Liri wondering how powerful is she,she defeated all boys alone!

She gave her hand to Dante and helped him up.She smiled at him and made him sit.She then went up to Vergil and brought him down from hanging and made him sit too.She picked Nero and laid him on the bench She carried JR where all of them were and made him sit supporting him.Dante then spoke,"I never knew that you were that skilled and I judged you.I apologize for my mistake and now that we all know that how much strong you are you are fully worthy of being the Captain this team needs.Please take that honor and lead us,Captain Liri."Everyone smiled even if the boys were in pain.She looked at all of them.They had hope,pride and respect in their for her.She smiled and nodded at them."Now for nursing..I made you this damages so I will nurse you till you become healthy and that's an order so no agreements."They all nodded.Now Liri spent a week nursing them all.


	6. You made me slip out like anything

It was a week of the team's recovery they all were back to normal...maybe not all of them.When I say this..I am talking about our dear red clad silver head hunter,Dante.His eyes and half of his senses are on a certain blue haired girl now.Well..he can't get out the way she defeated him out of his head.Everything about her made him feel like a complete fool.He never felt like this before...not for any one.His mind and heart were playing games with him.To say he was impressed by her was an understatement.Something was about her that made him feel very different and he liked this feeling.

We can't say anything about other boys...Like always Vergil has a liking in Kristine and Nero in Marie but both the girls being oblivious they tried to take Dante and JR's attention.And here JR already had his eyes and liking on Kate.He also felt something like Dante did and he knew he is starting to like this girl and he never minded this feeling.He was okay by this.This all commotions were happening in the HQ since after Liri and Kate arrived

Well come to the present,shall we...It was morning time like always they all were doing exercise.Marie was doing sit-ups,Kristine was doing dumbbells,Nero and Vergil may or may not be having a competition of lifting weights.And rest of others-Liri,Kate,Dante and JR were busy on treadmills.But there was complications here too...JR and Kate were doing to speed 60.While Liri being the fast self,was doing on speed 80.And now..Dante and JR were amused again at the girl's work.

JR was neutral and was carrying on with Kate...but Mr.Dante wanted to impress a certain blue haired female...And being a complete idiot he is,he increased his speed to 100 and tried to look at Liri's reaction which was of concern instead of impressed one.And he didn't look out and smiled out of treadmill and crashed on the wall flat on face.The boys ran to him imidiately.Liri being worried also tried to run but Kate stopped her,an unreadable irritated expression on her face.Liri sighed and watched from afar.

'_What a fool...He tried to impress her by increasing his speed but fall flat on face and made her worried.Why?Why Liri is so worried about him?We have to train hard and achieve our goals...not to fool around and worry about others!They are distracting me and her!Ugh.. idiotic team.I have to keep her as far as possible away from him...he can't distract her... not in my watch!'_'Kate though angrily while looking at Liri who was still worried as hell.Kate stomped out of the room not wanting to see another drama.

Liri went up to Dante imidiately and started caressing his head.Dante inspite being in pain looked at her with longing eyes.He was trying to impress her but failed and got bump on head but atleast he got her caring touch that made him forget his pain and now he has a smile on his face.


	7. Dante's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Dante is kind of out of character...well maybe other characters too but its not totally game like so their behaviour will be different.Thankyou

After the treadmill incident, Liri was mostly with Dante to keep him relaxed from the concussion on his head.It was evening time and Liri and Dante were walking in the HQ when Dante asked her something,"Liri can you come with me?I want to show you something."Liri just nodded and followed him.

They walked out of the HQ to the ground level and went outside..There were light breeze blowing and pleasant weather.There was a sea a little far which created even beautiful scene.They sat down beside the rocks on the shore.Fireworks were glowing in the sky with lively colours... Everything around there seemed calm and beautiful.

Liri was looking at the fireworks with a calm demanor a smile bright on her face.Her hairs blowing at her back making her more beautiful than what Dante has seen.He was starring at her face with longing and happiness in his eyes..It's like it was a beautiful sight for him. He was feeling warm from inside and happy to see her bright smile.There was a smile on his face too.For him she was looking not more than a goddess.

"Beautiful,Isn't it?"Dante asked her.She smiled and nodded,"Yes...Very beautiful"She didn't looked at him."Yeah just like you...",Dante trailed off looking kinda nervous.She looked at him in surprise and confusion.She then smiled,"Uh..Thanks..You are the first one to say that to me,you know."He was surprised,"Really?"She nodded her head.Dante then grinned,"You kidding me?Who is the fool not to see and tell you are so beautiful!Damn those idiots doesn't know anything....To be honest,I have never seen someone as beautiful as you....So strong,brave and kind.For what I have known you for a short time...You are caring like a mother...I am glad this team got a captain like you....You completed this team....You..you...Kinda completed the space I ever had.."He took her hands in his and smiled at her,"You know you remind me of a friend I had when I was a kid...So gentle...No one ever was as caring as you and her to me....I..I lost her...But my luck...I got you.Its been only few weeks and you made me feel like a fool..Like I am not alone...I feel happy."

Liri smiled at him.A soft look in her eyes,she chuckled,"I am glad I made u feel happy...I am glad I can vanish your loneliness.To be honest,You also remind me of my childhood friend...So care free,goof,loving."

Dante's smile grew up more,"Wow...Then we have something in common.So...I wanted to ask you....Um...Please stay in my life...You are very sweet friend...I am lucky to have you...So...Will u be my girlfriend."Liri was surprised,she started silent for many seconds.Dante frowned,"Look I understand if u don't want to be....I am not forcing you...But please don't leave me when I got a friend like you...I don't want to...."Liri put her finger on his lips and stopped him.She smiled at him,"Don't...I will love to become your girlfriend...I was just shocked..I never had someone to ask me that and I never got any boyfriend.I am your friend..I will always be your friend..You are not alone Anymore.This team...It's like my family.And you are it's part too.No matter what I will always be here for you..."

He smiled feeling so warm and happy.His lonliness gone..His heart filled with warmth.He loved this feeling.He hugged her tightly as she rubbed his back loving my.He muttered, "Thankyou..Very much.This means a lot to me..."They both kept eath other in hold and watched the lively fireworks enjoy in each other's company and warmth.

  
  
  



	8. Idiot swimming in Ice!What more should go Wrong?

The next day after dante's confession the team was assigned to have a practise or test in stamina and various skills.

So now they were getting ready for the swimming test.Now Dante,JR,Kate are waiting at pool's side waiting for others.Kate was wearing a swimsuit .JR was trying hard not to check her out.Vergil and Nero were staring at the entrance for their crushes *cough cough marie and kristine cough cough*.Few minutes passed and suddenly everyone who were present at the pool area their eyes widened like they will come out of sockets.Their jaw also dropped due to the scene before them.

Three girls were coming over to pool but what shocked everyone was a certain blue haired girl.She was in a cool looking costume. Never in their time living with they saw her in short yet cute outfit,not even Kate.Dante was on the verge of drooling while getting unbalanced so JR had to hold him up.Everone was mesmerised was an understatement.

Behind her were Marie and Kristine wearing cute costumes too.They were looking stunning too but to only two certain boys.Marie and Kristine were busy looking for Dante and JR to notice them.They failed to notice two other boys.Nero and Vergil were like in a stance looking at the both girls.They started pulling and pushing each other.The water from the bottle vergil was holding started to fall on him but he was still checking Kristine out.

Nero started vergil forward constantly and Vergil in frustration pulled out his hand developing a ball of fire and shoved in on Nero's pant.But Nero blocked it and in return shoved his fire hand on Vergil's but and his pants catched fire.In panic Vergil jumped in pool and in rush Nero shoved his hand in water and it froze along with poor Vergil too.

Everyone there were shocked some were in concern,some in awe and some in pure panic.Nero's jaw dropped to the floor and he ran off inside the base.After few seconds he came with flamer,hammer and few more stuffs.Kate sighed at his stupidity and grabbed the hammer and striked it on frozen head of now statue Vergil.The ice cracked off and Verg broke out of the pool and glared at Nero.They both were still shocked at their new found abilities.

After few strikes and breaking the ice the race was begun.And of course Liri came first and Dante second,JR third and Kate fourth.Dante was helping Liri in warming up.Looking at this Kate got frustrated and stomped off from there.

This time JR followed her in concern.She went in the kitchen and slammed her hand on glass table which shattered into pieces making her hand bleed. JR grabbed her hand and stopped her taking her to chair making her sit and treating her wounded hand.She turned and sighed looking down.JR felt sad at this and lifted her head through her chin.He smiled and said,"Hey...Don't be sad.Your friend wont leave you behind for him and i am here for you too,don't i? She looked in his eyes and nodded and showed a weak smile."Let me take you somewhere you gonna enjoy this",He then took hold of her hands and made his way out of HQ.

He took her to sea shore.She was smiling at the view.He looked at her asking through eyes for permission.She grinned and nodded then both of them jumped into water.They started swimming and having fun.But suddenly Kate felt something touching her feet.She looked down and found nothing.They continued swimming but suddenly sharp claws grabbed at Kate's feet and started pulling her down.She panicked and looked down and found one of her biggest terrifying nightmare.A shark.

She tried to pull away but its hold was tight.She started squirming and trying to grab JR's attention but failed.Tears came out of her eyes.She was terrified and vulnerable.She opened her mouth to shout but water clogged her mouth and filled her lungs.She started seeing black spots and slowly losing her senses.Her hands and leg became numb and so her body.She was being dragged more deeper and deeper.

JR turned not feeling her presence and got shocked seeing her being dragged by a shark.He was also terrified of shark but he didn't wanted to leave her friend to die.He promised her.So he rushed deeper in the ocean to Kate.Her hands were outstretched towards him.

_ **Kate's P.O.V** _

I was being dragged by what i feared most.Shark.I tried my best strength to get away but my fear made me weak.I could feel tears coming out.I wanted JR to help but he was ahead of me.I foolishly opened my mouth only to fill my lungs with water.It started burning.Everything hurt.My body was numb.I cant even feel my bleeding leg.I started seeing black spots.Senses going numb.I tried hard not to fall unconscious but my condition failed me.My hands outstretched to JR.I cannot believe i will end like this.I stared thinking what will happen to the team,to Liri my big sis, my best friend.She will destroy herself and everything in pain and sorrow.What will happen to JR,my new buddy friend.He will blame himself whole life for my death.His blue eyes will lose all shine in them.He will break.But what can i do my fate is this and it will happen.I will lose everything.With this thought my brain stopped and last thing i saw was a Terrified JR coming towards me from far and everything went black.

_ **JR's P.O.V** _

**I** did my best to reach her fast.I can see her loosing every sense._'hold on a little Kate.I will save you'._I saw her eyes closed shut.My heart skipped a beat.'_NO!!No!!S-she can't die!!!Not yet!!I Promised her. No Kate!Please don't_ _Die!Please...'_I rushed more fast and took hold of her hand and started pulling her.The shark tried to grab my leg instead but i kicked it multiple times hugging her body tightly.The shark was gone and i rushed upwards holding her still in hug.

Tears were coming out of my eyes.Her body was limp in my arms and it was my fault.I came out of water and rushed to shore.Her body was cold and she wasn't breathing.Yet her face was so peaceful.But i need her to wake up.I cant let my friend die.i cant break the promise.She has to come back.If she doesn't what will happen to me...to Liri.She is her best friend.I started pressing her stomach to bring out the excess water.I performed CPR.Though her lips were so soft but that was not important now.It was not working.I started crying."Damnit Kate!Come On!You can't just l-leave us...leave m-me.I-i promised to be by ur side....y-you promised to be my friend...y-you c-cant leave me...P-p-please...for L-Liri..for m-me....please...,I cried out to her.I felt something strange inside me i felt a strenght to need to save her.I wanted to bring her back.My heart wanted to.My hand went on her chest and it felt strange force on my palm.

A swirl of wind appeared on my palm and it felt like its pulling something.I was shocked.The swirl was pulling out water...From her LUNGS!!! Water appeared within the swirl and it was like a cyclone or tornado or wind.A-am i doing that?What is this power?!Its like i can control weather and typhoons!

It clammed down and vanished but the strange feeling of the strenght didnt.I can feel every wind water clouds.It was my new found ability.Kate opened her eyes and looked up at me.I smiled and hugged her tightly.My friend was safe.She was going to say something but I scooped her up in my arms and she just leaned her head on my chest still looking at me.Insmiled down at her and went back to HQ.I put her down on couch and wrapped her with blanket.Her eyes they were tearing up.She was still looking at me."T-thanks...for saving me..."she whispered merely.But still i heard her. I took her hands in my hand and said,"I promised to be by ur side,didn't i?I wont break that promise ever again.You are my precious friend and comrade.Its my duty to protect u and i will always do that.She smiled and nodded.

Liri came in the room and rushed to Kate in confusion.Kate just smiled brightly and hugged her tightly.She signaled me not to tell.I know if i did Liri will feel very sad.In few weeks i knew her,she is one of the most caring person i have ever seen in my life.Ever.She is like a mother,a best friend,a big sister.Seeing her care for me after the fight few weeks ago filled my heart with warmth and respect.I cant let a lovingly soul like her worry more than she already and nor does Kate want.Kate saud that she was feeling cold after swimming and she is fine.Liri didn't wanted to believe that easily but Dante saved us.He took Liri to the gym.Leaving us smiling at eachother.

Today was terrifying but yet all well at last.I was happy Nero and Vergil found their Power and so did i because of Kate. And one more thing i found was a new feeling for her and i want to always feel it till my last breath.

The next day after dante's confession the team was assigned to have a practise or test in stamina and various skills.

So now they were getting ready for the swimming test.Now Dante,JR,Kate are waiting at pool's side waiting for others.Kate was wearing a swimsuit .JR was trying hard not to check her out.Vergil and Nero were staring at the entrance for their crushes *cough cough marie and kristine cough cough*.Few minutes passed and suddenly everyone who were present at the pool area their eyes widened like they will come out of sockets.Their jaw also dropped due to the scene before them.

Three girls were coming over to pool but what shocked everyone was a certain blue haired girl.She was in a cool looking costume. Never in their time living with they saw her in short yet cute outfit,not even Kate.Dante was on the verge of drooling while getting unbalanced so JR had to hold him up.Everone was mesmerised was an understatement.

Behind her were Marie and Kristine wearing cute costumes too.They were looking stunning too but to only two certain boys.Marie and Kristine were busy looking for Dante and JR to notice them.They failed to notice two other boys.Nero and Vergil were like in a stance looking at the both girls.They started pulling and pushing each other.The water from the bottle vergil was holding started to fall on him but he was still checking Kristine out.

Nero started vergil forward constantly and Vergil in frustration pulled out his hand developing a ball of fire and shoved in on Nero's pant.But Nero blocked it and in return shoved his fire hand on Vergil's but and his pants catched fire.In panic Vergil jumped in pool and in rush Nero shoved his hand in water and it froze along with poor Vergil too.

Everyone there were shocked some were in concern,some in awe and some in pure panic.Nero's jaw dropped to the floor and he ran off inside the base.After few seconds he came with flamer,hammer and few more stuffs.Kate sighed at his stupidity and grabbed the hammer and striked it on frozen head of now statue Vergil.The ice cracked off and Verg broke out of the pool and glared at Nero.They both were still shocked at their new found abilities.

After few strikes and breaking the ice the race was begun.And of course Liri came first and Dante second,JR third and Kate fourth.Dante was helping Liri in warming up.Looking at this Kate got frustrated and stomped off from there.

This time JR followed her in concern.She went in the kitchen and slammed her hand on glass table which shattered into pieces making her hand bleed. JR grabbed her hand and stopped her taking her to chair making her sit and treating her wounded hand.She turned and sighed looking down.JR felt sad at this and lifted her head through her chin.He smiled and said,"Hey...Don't be sad.Your friend wont leave you behind for him and i am here for you too,don't i? She looked in his eyes and nodded and showed a weak smile."Let me take you somewhere you gonna enjoy this",He then took hold of her hands and made his way out of HQ.

He took her to sea shore.She was smiling at the view.He looked at her asking through eyes for permission.She grinned and nodded then both of them jumped into water.They started swimming and having fun.But suddenly Kate felt something touching her feet.She looked down and found nothing.They continued swimming but suddenly sharp claws grabbed at Kate's feet and started pulling her down.She panicked and looked down and found one of her biggest terrifying nightmare.A shark.

She tried to pull away but its hold was tight.She started squirming and trying to grab JR's attention but failed.Tears came out of her eyes.She was terrified and vulnerable.She opened her mouth to shout but water clogged her mouth and filled her lungs.She started seeing black spots and slowly losing her senses.Her hands and leg became numb and so her body.She was being dragged more deeper and deeper.

JR turned not feeling her presence and got shocked seeing her being dragged by a shark.He was also terrified of shark but he didn't wanted to leave her friend to die.He promised her.So he rushed deeper in the ocean to Kate.Her hands were outstretched towards him.

_ **Kate's P.O.V** _

I was being dragged by what i feared most.Shark.I tried my best strength to get away but my fear made me weak.I could feel tears coming out.I wanted JR to help but he was ahead of me.I foolishly opened my mouth only to fill my lungs with water.It started burning.Everything hurt.My body was numb.I cant even feel my bleeding leg.I started seeing black spots.Senses going numb.I tried hard not to fall unconscious but my condition failed me.My hands outstretched to JR.I cannot believe i will end like this.I stared thinking what will happen to the team,to Liri my big sis, my best friend.She will destroy herself and everything in pain and sorrow.What will happen to JR,my new buddy friend.He will blame himself whole life for my death.His blue eyes will lose all shine in them.He will break.But what can i do my fate is this and it will happen.I will lose everything.With this thought my brain stopped and last thing i saw was a Terrified JR coming towards me from far and everything went black.

_ **JR's P.O.V** _

**I** did my best to reach her fast.I can see her loosing every sense._'hold on a little Kate.I will save you'._I saw her eyes closed shut.My heart skipped a beat.'_NO!!No!!S-she can't die!!!Not yet!!I Promised her. No Kate!Please don't_ _Die!Please...'_I rushed more fast and took hold of her hand and started pulling her.The shark tried to grab my leg instead but i kicked it multiple times hugging her body tightly.The shark was gone and i rushed upwards holding her still in hug.

Tears were coming out of my eyes.Her body was limp in my arms and it was my fault.I came out of water and rushed to shore.Her body was cold and she wasn't breathing.Yet her face was so peaceful.But i need her to wake up.I cant let my friend die.i cant break the promise.She has to come back.If she doesn't what will happen to me...to Liri.She is her best friend.I started pressing her stomach to bring out the excess water.I performed CPR.Though her lips were so soft but that was not important now.It was not working.I started crying."Damnit Kate!Come On!You can't just l-leave us...leave m-me.I-i promised to be by ur side....y-you promised to be my friend...y-you c-cant leave me...P-p-please...for L-Liri..for m-me....please...,I cried out to her.I felt something strange inside me i felt a strenght to need to save her.I wanted to bring her back.My heart wanted to.My hand went on her chest and it felt strange force on my palm.

A swirl of wind appeared on my palm and it felt like its pulling something.I was shocked.The swirl was pulling out water...From her LUNGS!!! Water appeared within the swirl and it was like a cyclone or tornado or wind.A-am i doing that?What is this power?!Its like i can control weather and typhoons!

It clammed down and vanished but the strange feeling of the strenght didnt.I can feel every wind water clouds.It was my new found ability.Kate opened her eyes and looked up at me.I smiled and hugged her tightly.My friend was safe.She was going to say something but I scooped her up in my arms and she just leaned her head on my chest still looking at me.Insmiled down at her and went back to HQ.I put her down on couch and wrapped her with blanket.Her eyes they were tearing up.She was still looking at me."T-thanks...for saving me..."she whispered merely.But still i heard her. I took her hands in my hand and said,"I promised to be by ur side,didn't i?I wont break that promise ever again.You are my precious friend and comrade.Its my duty to protect u and i will always do that.She smiled and nodded.

Liri came in the room and rushed to Kate in confusion.Kate just smiled brightly and hugged her tightly.She signaled me not to tell.I know if i did Liri will feel very sad.In few weeks i knew her,she is one of the most caring person i have ever seen in my life.Ever.She is like a mother,a best friend,a big sister.Seeing her care for me after the fight few weeks ago filled my heart with warmth and respect.I cant let a lovingly soul like her worry more than she already and nor does Kate want.Kate saud that she was feeling cold after swimming and she is fine.Liri didn't wanted to believe that easily but Dante saved us.He took Liri to the gym.Leaving us smiling at eachother.

Today was terrifying but yet all well at last.I was happy Nero and Vergil found their Power and so did i because of Kate. And one more thing i found was a new feeling for her and i want to always feel it till my last breath.


	9. I can hold any weight in the world for you...

Dante took Liri to Gym room knowing JR and Kate were trying to hide something from her.Though Liri was still concerned about both teammates but let it slide away.Liri started doing exercise.

"Wow...you are not at all tired after that test?How can you still workout after that,Babe?"Dante asked her in mild surprise at her stamina and energy. Liri just smiled still working out,"Well when exercise and workout is good for health so why not...And that test was just a part of it so i see no reason not to workout."Dante just laughed at her cheerfulness."But man i must admit that test was damn good and u again beat me to it!Before that i used to get first everytime."Dante stated sheepishly."Wow...Really?Thats cool!I thought u were just a loser captain",Liri joked but Dante had a pout on his face"Ugh...really Babe?You thought like that?It hurts!”Liri just grinned and said,"Awie...Dante,It was just a joke nothing else.Dont feel sad."She makes a ? eyes and he melts with it and shuts up.

Liri just smirked seeing the eyes worked and came beside lifting machine to lift weights.Dante saw her and started lifting a big one showing off.He smirked down at her with a 'I-am-stronger-than-you' look.She just rolled her eyes at his childishness and continued her work.She was lifting a second big weight and trying not to look at Dante's foolish looking face.He started lifting two weights together while trying to show her.She just focused on her work ignoring him.She was working to lift on the last and heaviest weight while laying on the seat.Cracking and crunk noises were coming from the machine's rod and spring but they seemed to ignore the sounds.

It can be seen she was doing a good job at lifting the heavy weight.More sounds started coming from the spring and rod.Still no one said anything just continuing their work.By corner of the eyes Dante was glancing at Liri now and then and admiring her strenght.As she continued at a faster pace they didnt noticed the crackling of springs in machine.Suddenly the both sides spring snapped out and all the weights down came up and was on verge of falling on Liri.Both of their eyes widened and Liri seemed frozen at the place.Snapping out of stance she stretched out her hand up to block the weights which were going to fall on her and tightly closed her eyes waiting for the the fall.

BOOM!!!

BANG!!!!

Liri opened her eyes to find her in Dante's arms holding her up by waist.His eyes were wider than dinner plates looking down at her with ragged breath.There was dust smokes coming from infront of them and Liri saw the absence of weights that were going to fall on her.They both looked infront of them and their Jaws dropped to the floor with eyes widening out of sockets.

_ **Dante's P.O.V** _

_**T**_he weights were going to fall on her and i rushed towards her in horror.Time seemed to slow down and i didn't knew what was happening.In next seconds Liri was in my arms and there was a very loud bang ?.My one arm was outstretched foreward while other holding Liri by waist.I looked down at her with wide eyes.She opened her eyes and time seemed to totally stop.My breathing was heavy and ragged.We looked in each others blue hues for many minutes.I was feeling some kind of adrenaline along with some kind of strength inside me.My heart was leaping in relief to see her in my arms.Then I realised that the weights which were going to fall on her are not in eyesight.We both looked at the dust smoke infront of us and my jaws dropped with my eyes much wider than before.Sure thing with her.The weight lifting machine was in pieces along with the wall behind it.My hand was outstretched in a closed fist infront which was feeling kinda jerked.

W-WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?????!!!!!!!!

Did i do t-that?!I am damn sure as hell I meant to stop the weights from falling.But this?!The whole machine was thrown out and was in pieces along with the wall!!!Did i really punched that damn machine and it is like that!?I was speechless and like a statue still holding Liri.My mind was totally blank and my muscles felt kinda strange.Like some new powerful strength has came into me.

I looked down at Liri.She looked up at me and stared for some seconds then her mouth twitched up in a smile.Her hands were around my neck.I was still holding her up by waist.Her eyes sparkled in some new emotion.Proud?But why?She stood up from my hold and held my shoulders.

"My God Dante!That was incredible!Did you see your strength?You did not just only stopped the weights but totally punched off the machine and its now into pieces."She said to me and i tried to process her words in my brain.I did that.This strength.Its...its mine.I found my new ability just like my brother.I looked in her eyes and tightly hugged her.She patted my back and brushed my hair softly.

This strenght.Its was out due to her.It triggered to protect her.She...she was my trigger.Trigger of this power and strength.Not just my heart but my whole body felt relaxed to see her safe in my arms.I loved it.I loved this feeling.

_ **Liri's P.O.V** _

I thought i was gonna block it and by reflex i closed my eyes let ut fall.But when i opened my eyes i was in Dante's arms and weights are gone!When we looked at what was infront we both were shocked.My God!Dante did that!He saved me...He was shocked himself.Wow....he found his new ability.I stared at him for some time and then stoop up holding his shoulders.I was feeling so proud of my friend and teammate.I was proud at Vergil and Nero too that time.

"My God Dante!That was incredible!Did you see your strength?You did not just only stopped the weights but totally punched off the machine and its now into pieces."I complemented him.I was very happy he found his new ability.And i am sure others will do to.Maybe me too....

He must be processing my words in his head.Then he hugged me tightly.And i....i felt safe...Like he is here to protect me from any harm...my friend,my teammate,my boyfriend..he is here to stay by my side.I smiled burrying my face in his shoulder and caressed his hair and rubbed his back to tell him i am there for him too.To protect him.To love him.And i am sure we will together stand against any harm nad protect our team.Our family.


	10. Omg!You are the Angel Of Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics is not owned by me.It is owned by their respective owners.It's name is 'We are the Symphony'  
Credits  
Performed by:  
Elisa Rosselli (English and Italian)  
Music by:  
Maurizio D'Aniello  
Nickelodeon Inc.  
Lyrics by:  
Elisa Rosselli  
Publisher:  
Tridimensional S.r.l.

After the weightlifting machine incident everyone came in the Gym hearing the noise.They saw Dante and Liri in a hug and saw the broken wall and weightlifting machine into pieces.Their jaw dropped.They came rushing and started asking both Liri and Dante."What the hell just happened here?!We heard a boom noise."Vergil asked panicking.Liri smiled cheekily and said,"Verg!Dante has unlocked his ability just like you did.And that's what happened.He just punched that weigh lifting machine like a pro!."Everyone looked at the broken machine and got shocked more.Dante was smiling sheepishly with pink tints on his cheek hearing Liri's words.Vergil smiled at his brother proudly and hugged him.JR was smiling too and was anxious to tell Liri about his ability.Others just surrounded Dante and started asking him questions while Liri watched from far.

JR approached her tapping her shoulder.She turned to him and smiled."Hey Liri I need to tell you something."he asked her.She gestured him to continue showing she is listening to him.He smiled and said,"You know after the swimming test...Uh...me and Kate went out for surfing the nearby sea and uh...she kinda drowned due to shark holding her leg.Dont worry nothing happened to her!She is fine!I saved her in time!And you know strangely I was able to take out water from her lungs like I was controlling water and it came into my palm like a typhoon.I think I found my ability."He closed his eyes thinking she gonna yell at him but found hands on his both shoulders.He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him with gentle smile on her face and no trace of anger."I am so proud of you Jack.You saved my friend and proved you are a worthy teammate.I am not angry at you.I know everyone has to face difficulties in some point of their life and Kate faced hers.But you were able to overcome it.I am very proud Jack.I know you care about her so much.I see it in your eyes and I trust you with her."Liri said this proudly making JR's heart melt with happiness.He hugged her showing his happiness.She hugged him back and patted his back like he is a child to her.JR felt something familiar but couldn't say what it is.Its like he has felt this feeling before too but where and when he didn't know himself.

Timeskip~~~

Everyone were doing god knows what.While Kate was wondering around in the halls trying to find something interesting.Suddenly she heard something like a tune.She searched for the source of the sound and found it coming from a room.She opened the door a bit and peeked inside.She was surprised to find a bigass room with music instruments.And what surprised her more is Liri sitting with a Guitar in her hand.Well she has saw Liri with weapon in her hands,with spatula in her hands but this is first time she is seeing her with Guitar.Liri started playing the guitar and words started coming out of her mouth.

'_You are the melody and I am the beat_  
_Together we're a symphony_  
_I hear your voice_  
_And I know it deep in my heart_  
_We are one, we'll never part_

_And when I need your help_   
_I don't need to speak_   
_'Cause you read my silences_   
_And when I think about_   
_All the things we've been through_   
_I know I believe in you_   
_A friend is more precious than gold, than gold, than gold_

_This is a challenge_   
_It can be so rough, baby_   
_Yeah, we gotta fight, fight, fight_   
_We never ever give up_

_From all the scares and noise_   
_Girl, we gotta step up_   
_Together we'll fight, fight, fight_   
_And hold on to what we got_

_When you jump I jump too_   
_If you fall I catch you_   
_(Girl i'm with you all along)_   
_(One hundred percent)_

_The game is getting tough_   
_We're gonna have some fun_   
_(Together we'll shine so bright)_   
_(Like a magic rainbow light)'_   


Kate was awestruck.She came out of her stance and run out.Few minutes later she came to the room again but this time with the rest of the team.They were listening mesmerized.

'_You are the melody and I am the beat_  
_Together we're a symphony_  
_I hear your voice_  
_And I know it deep in my heart_  
_We are one, we'll never part_  
_A friend is more precious than gold_

_This is a challenge_   
_It can be so rough, baby_   
_Yeah, we gotta fight, fight, fight_   
_We never ever give up_

_From all the scares and noise_   
_Girl, we gotta step up_   
_Together we'll fight, fight, fight_   
_And hold on to what we got_

_When you jump I jump too_   
_If you fall I catch you_   
_(Girl I'm with you all along)_   
_(One hundred percent)_

_The game is getting tough_   
_We're gonna have some fun_   
_(Together we'll shine so bright)_   
_(Like magic rainbow light)'_

The song finished and everyone clapped.Liri looked up and her eyes widened slightly.Then she smiled.Kate came running to her,eyes sparkling."THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!!!I AM IN LOVE WITH YOUR VOICE!ITS SO SWEET AND MESMERIZING!"Kate shouted holding Liri's hands.

Rest team surrounded her and Liri and started complementing Liri.They were really mesmerized and never heard a voice like hers.It was so magical,so sweet and Angelic."Hell!I never knew you could sing so perfectly!I am your Fan now.I LOVED IT SO MUCH!**OMG!YOU ARE ANGEL OF VOICE!!!**"Kate shouted excited and fangirling.Everyone agreed to her.And Liri laughed out."Aw.I love you all."And from that day she was titled as 'THE ANGEL OF VOICE'.


	11. Who knew cuties can be Birds?

It was not so normal day after experiencing Kate's fangirling about Liri's singing skills the HQ was quiet and peaceful.

Now it would had been a normal morning if someone wasn't acting kinda weird.And by someone it means Kate.But only a expert could understand what was happening.

Dante was as usual goofing around and trying hard not to disturb his so called girlfriend while feeling little jealous seeing her in library with his twin reading book peacefully.He knew his brother is not the type to try something funny when he already has his eyes on very oblivious Kristine.He sometimes kinda felt bad for his brother,someone like Kristine not noticing his handsome brother.Although he knew how Marie   
has her eyes on him but he also knew the kid named Nero would soon make her notice him and his charms.

Vergil indeed didn't felt anything like his brother has for their captain Liri but just a little bits of overprotectiveness which he himself didn't know where it came from.It was something familiar....something he had experienced in childhood.

Liri was not oblivious either of both twin's familiarity of childhood and their little overprotective nature but she kinda kept warm and happy knowing someone cares for her rather than Kate.They all did.Her whole team....her new family.

But since few days she thought why she felt uneasy gut feeling in her tummy.And as far as she know gut feelings are not so good sometimes. And being a captain worrying becomes more riled up.

Even though she was powerful enough to protect her team she felt weak like something inside her is not right.Oh how right she was....

_Timeskip~_

Kate was in her room resting as she felt weird and weak since morning.So she slept.

Kate's P.O.V

I was in deep slumber and suddenly I felt bright light fall on my face.Ugh...who the heck...if its Dante I will kill him.I forcefully opened my eyes and I saw nothing...but endless transparent ground thing where I am laying and a bright light ahead of me.Huh?Where in the world am I?

I stood up and started walking ahead.Maybe if I see what that light source is I might find anything.I started walking and it felt like and endless road with no start and no ending.I stopped in front of a orb like projectile thing.It was bright,shiny and emitted little violet and pure white light.So this is the light source but what is it.My hands reached out automatically and touched the orb and I started feeling warm in my stomach and my back and shoulder started burning.What is happening?!

"Ugh...why my shoulder is burning? Ah!what the hell is that thing?"I heard some breathe shakily behind me.I turned around and saw the horror infront of me.

Bloody,bruised and totally trampled body was in front of me.Her face I could recognize at first but as I looked closer it was Liri!She was chained down like a beast or animal.Her eyes held sadness and fear and blood was coming out of her mouth.

No....

"Liri!"

I reached out to help her but I couldn't get to her.An invisible force was holding me back!What is happening?! Please someone let me go!My friend is dying!!

She looked up at me and smiled.Her bloody lips spelled 'I am sorry' then the light in her eyes started fading away.NO!NO!  
"LIRI!NO!DONT GO.DONT GIVE UP!NO"

I started thrashing and banging on that invisible wall keeping me away from her.NO LIRI PLEASE!

I jolt up.I looked around.I still in my bedroom.Everything looks normal.So it was all a dream.  
..No more like nightmare.But that burning sensation didn't go away....I bolt out of my bed and stood in front of dresser.What I saw even more horrific.

Blood was oozing out from my shoulder and when I looked in the mirror sideways I saw few sharp white things are sticking out of my wound on my back shoulder... What are they....I touched it and it felt like feather......WHAT?!!!

As soon as I touched it something happened. Those feather thingy started growing out more and more.I froze completely.I can't believe my eyes what I am seeing.... Within just few minutes those feathers grew into wings halfway...the adreniline in my veins eased the pain so I couldn't feel so much.What the hell?Why am I sprouting wings?!Its so inhuman!Am I even human?!wait!I am human!I came out of my mom's womb!wait a minute...how do I remember I came out of her womb?!I was a fucking infant!The hell is happening with my brain?!Am I an angel?!

All this thoughts ran in my head as I kept panicking. I don't know what is happening to me nor I have any idea how I was able to sprout wings on my back. But only one person can tell me what is happening.... Liri.But I am so scared to tell her that.What if she freaks out and worse start hating me.No way.I can't tell her.I have to keep my wings secret.But I can't keep this secret from everyone so long....so who do I reveal it first?

I kept thinking as I changed my outfit into something that can keep my wings hidden and went outside in search of the right person.

Liri's P.O.V

I am so relaxed enjoying reading books with Vergil.He is calm and good to be with when someone need peace or advice.Don't judge me,Dante is also fun to be with but his goofy nature is quite refreshing and sometimes quite annoying?In overall both brothers are a sweet bunch.As I was reading suddenly my head started spinning.Wha...

The words were blurry and my body felt kinda weak.what is happening?

Vergil's P.O.V

I was beside Liri reading peacefully in library.I don't know why but I feel kinda warm and peaceful when I am with her...Yet this feeling seems so familiar... Like I have experienced it before and I don't know why my mind and body yearns for this comfort.I looked at Liri but what I saw made me frown.She looked slightly pale.She kept blinking her eyes.I crouched down in front of her.

"Liri?What's wrong?Are you okay?You look pale."I asked her but seems like she couldn't hear me.I shook her shoulders and looked up and her eyes were hazy. She smiled warily,"I..I am f..fine Vergil.I just feel tired that's all.I will just rest in my room." She stood up and took one step but her legs were shaky and before she could fall I caught her.Oh god.Her skin is hot.She has fever. I scooped her up and carried her to her room.She immediately fell asleep.What is happening?She was okay since morning but now she looks weak.I left her to rest,maybe that will help her,hopefully.

_Timeskip_~

Kate found who she was searching for and went to his room.She nervously gazed at him.

"Uh...Jack...could you come with me?I wanna show you something..."her voice was now small and squeaky.JR(Jack) looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow at her hearing her voice coming out weird.

"Yes Kate.Is there everything okay?You sound nervous."he asked her but she just smiled and took hold of his arm and started dragging him somewhere.She dragged him to roof of another building which was situated above the ground.It was a part of their HQ but just above the ground while HQ was underground.

She nervously stood at the edge and quietly looked at the scenery from above.It was evening time and sky was orange.The view was beautiful.JR looked at her confused,"Kate.You wanted me to show this?I thought we already know about this place."Kate looked at him and shook her head,"eh..no...it's not what I wanted to show you...uh..its just..just something very weird...well...I am just afraid...you will freak out if I show you..."she looked down feeling timid.JR looked concerned now.He touched her shoulder and looked at her face.

Meanwhile,a few distance from the building a set of eyes watched at both.Seeing JR so close to Kate anger blared in those eyes.Those eyes wanted to look in his eyes and be close to him not that new girl Kate.Fist clenched and teeth gritted. The person was pissed off knowing JR was not belonged to her but had feelings and eyes for that Kate.She couldn't just watch them close to each other.She did everything to gain his attention and his heart but that new girl comes and ruins everything. It was not acceptable for her.So she decided to end this all.

She put up her hand and suddenly wind started blowing and black clouds formed in the sky and a lighting shot and it fell on where Kate was standing.

Normal P.O.V

Jack held on her shoulder and smiled at her,"Hey..You don't need to be afraid of me.You can tell me anything.You know I won't judge you."Kate smiled at him,"Yeah I know.. Its just its weird and I have no idea how it happe-Ahhhhh!!!!"CLASH!!lighting shot on the roof and the place Kate was standing broke and she started falling from the building.JR'S eyes widened in shock.He ran towards the edge and looked down but didn't saw anything.

Suddenly Kate was in front of him.His eyes were so wide now it might pop out.In front of him was Kate suspending in the air and white wings flapped behind her back.She looked like an angel.Her face had a surprised and fearful look like she didn't expect thus either.She flew little up and her valence wavered and she started to fall again but JR caught her in his arms.He still looked at her surprised.And hugged her tightly. When they parted from the hug Kate looked at him nervously,"So..uh..this is what I wanted to show you...but please don't hate me...I don't know how this happened and how I got those wings.."JR smiled cheekily and said,"No.You look so beautiful with those wings.They are incredible.Don't think bad about yourself.They are a part of you.Your power so they are not bad at all.Man!Kate you found your abilities!"He hugged her again and she laughed at him. She was glad he accepted her and her new found ability.She was so excited.She couldn't wait to tell Liri about it.

Meanwhile, the person who shot the lighting was angry beyond anything.She shouted,"UGGGGHH!!SCREW YOU KATE!I WOULD RUIN YOU ALL!JUST WAIT AND SEE!YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!!"she stoked the ground and left from there.After traveling so many miles she entered a secret cave like place.There inside the cave was a person wearing black robed and hood on his head mixing up god knows what things in a jar.He looked up at his guest and smikred evily.

The guest,a girl with brown hair and red colored top and shorts looked at him.Her eyes glaring holes on his face.She spoke with venom in her voice,"I am Kristine Noxx.And I am here to make a deal with you."


	12. Lightning's Rage

Recap~

The guest,a girl with brown hair and red colored top and shorts looked at him.Her eyes glaring holes on his face.She spoke with venom in her voice,"I am Kristine Noxx.And I am here to make a deal with you."

......................................................................

The hooded figure laughed menacingly.That laugh sent chill down Krstine's spine but she managed to keep her angry face.

"Ah... Ms Lightning... So you found your powers huh.But it seems you didnt found anyone who would appreciate you for your newfound abilities. Thats sad... "that figure taunted Kristine making her more angry. The figure lifted his hood and revealed a black haired man with sorcerer's appearance. "I am Volmur, the most powerful spellcaster you will ever meet.Tell me dear how can i help you?"the figure now known as Volmur asked.

Kristine smirked evilly. "You must have heard about the super cop Team Octrix didnt you... I was a part ot it... But now its not so welcoming me and good because of two stupid bitches arrived and ruined everything. Especially the girl named Kate. She stile everything I wanted.Some of them might have found their abilities but even so they are weak and pathetic more so after their new captain was made.I want to destroy them all! "

"Hmm... So now your demonic side is showing...But you brought me an interesting deal. I will have so fun ending those pests and gainibg their power. But it will be more fun if we have someone more powerful on our side "Volmur said, lust and greed in his voice.Kristine laughed, "Oh I will enjoy this too. I wanna end that Kate and Jack by my own hands. I will ruin what they even have."

"Yes but now we must start the ritual and summon the greatest destruction of this Earth.Then we will be rulers of this world. Hahahahaha! "Volmur laughed along with Kristine and both started preparing for ritual that will unleash Apoc on the team as well as on the Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I only own OCs I have created.I do not own Characters of Devil May Cry and Metal Gear.They are owned by their respective owners.The characters have different surname/lastname,different abilities rather than original in game abilities and have different past story.The story is not based on Original game story.Thankyou.


End file.
